1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of preventing or protecting from permeation of moisture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus may provide various types (kinds) of information including static images, moving images, status and/or operating information of electronic devices, one or more user interfaces for easy manipulations of electronic devices, and/or the like. There has been a recent attempt to further increase portability and convenience of use of the display apparatus by providing flexibility to the display apparatus.
However, there is a problem in a related art display apparatus that when the display apparatus is bent according to the flexibility thereof, the display apparatus may not be properly bent and/or may be damaged (such as detachments and/or cracks between diverse elements of the display apparatus).